regret
by cato.walsh
Summary: Jace and Clary's relationship is going fine until she walks in on one of Izzy's old friends decides she wants jace what will happen when Clary finds him cheating? *Rated M just incase*


**Hello people ok so this is my first TMI fan fiction so wish me luck :)  
**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I'm sitting here in my bathroom wondering what is left of my life wondering what will happen if and when I die who will miss me people may say I have it all going out with Jace, becoming a shadow hunter, my mum and luke getting married but not when you walk into your boyfriend kissing another girl who is taller, skinnier and defiantly better looking than you with her long wavy brown hair and her blue eyes one of Isabelle's friends who has apparently liked Jace since forever.

And then I start drawing a portal that I want to take away all the pain I feel.

**jace's P.O.V **

I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my the only thing that is consuming my thoughts is clary her face when she walked in when one of Izzy's friends had attacked me.

Flashback

_How can I tell Clary I love her I mean it has to be romantic right but what if she dose not love me back or what if ..._

_"Jace are you in hear" a familiar voice says._

_"Yeah are you looking for Izzy" _

_"no acutely I'm looking for you" __sky (Isabelle best friend) says in a seductive voice _

_"umm well I'm kinda busy getting a date ready" maybe me having a girlfriend will stop her._

_wishful__ thinking._

_she walks toward me with her long wavy hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and perfectly applied make up when she stands next to me i realise whats she's __wearing a loose fitting white crop top and a black skater skirt with pink high heels and pink lipstick.  
_

_She leans in slowly and i quickly move away she knows I have clary she also knows I love her __a lot and care about her. _

_She moves in again attacking me pushing me up against the wall stopping me from moving away and she starts to kiss me she starts slowly but I know she wants more than just a kiss._

_I feel her tug on my shirt knowing I should push her away when she slides her tongue into my mouth I feel repulsed by what I'm doing what would happen if Clary walked in well I know what would happen my life would shatter becoming like the old Jace the I don't care jace._

_I'm drawn away from my __thoughts when I see the door handle twist please don't be Clary please don't be Clary_

_W__ishful thinking once again._

_"jace I wanted to ask you someth-"_

_She looks at me first with sadness and then as if something has clicked in her brain she looks at me like __I'm rubbish on the side of the street like i have never been good enough to have her or anyone._

_Which is probably true but I thought that I had finaly had found someone who could over look that and my past as well as my crapy up bringing and my crapy dad and well basically crapy everything._

_Well we all new it was to good to be true I guess it ended before I could prepare myself._

_" Jace I cant believe you I trusted you and you do this to me, I wouldn't worry though because of you I'm leaving to some wear were you don't have me on your conscience when your kissing girls like her." she officially hates me.  
_

_She walks out the door leaving me just to stand there._

* * *

**Hello everybody so I was wondering if there were any different characters you want to have in another institute please tell me there name, age, looks, personality, what type of clothing they wear and anything else you think is important.**

** Also I wanted to apologise for grammar and punctuation I'm so sorry if its wrong just tell me how to improve it and I will try my very best to fix it.**

**Bye from and by the way thats not my real name is Cait pretty weird I know right but its irish so give me a brake but you can call me anything like Cat, Catharine, Caitlyn or Cato both my friends and my teachers call me things like these so yay**

**Oh yeah and by the way its kinda short because I needed to start somewere to start and wow I talk alot I better go so yeah a final good bye, Auf ****wiedersehen, beannacht, la revedere, vale. yeah so bye.**

**Also I wont update until I get the awesome characters you think I should add. **


End file.
